2011–12 CIS women's ice hockey season
The 2011-12 CIS women's ice hockey season represented a season of competition in Canadian Interuniversity Sport. The Calgary Dinos claimed the gold medal in the CIS postseason tournament. Offseason *On August 2, 2011, Jen Rawson left her assistant coaching position with the Toronto Lady Blues to assume the head coaching role for the University of British Columbia Thunderbirds. http://www.canadawest.org/news/2011/8/2/WHOCKEY_0802115219.aspx In the previous year, the Thunderbirds ranked sixth in the Canada West standings with a won loss record of 7-16-1. Rawson will attempt to help the squad qualify for its first trip to the postseason since the 2008-09 season. Preseason Carleton Ravens invitational tournament Exhibition NCAA exhibition Regular season News and notes *September 27, 2011: Hayley Wickenheiser was honoured as a CIS Top Eight Academic All-Canadian. She became the first Calgary Dinos student-athlete to earn the top academic honour in CIS since soccer player Kelly Matheson in 2000.http://www.godinos.com/news/2011/9/27/GEN_0927114720.aspx?path=whockey *October 7: Leslie Oles scored twice, while adding a pair of assists as the McGill Martlets defeated Concordia by a 7-5 tally. It was the Martlets 106th consecutive victory over conference opponents. The win was also their 38th in a row over the Concordia Stingers.http://www.mcgill.ca/athletics/newsroom/spotlight/item/?item_id=193538 Head coach Peter Smith earned his 301st career win. *October 13: During the weekend of October 14-16, all CIS hockey teams will use the RUBR brand puck. It is a Canadian-made hockey puck produced with rubber tapped naturally from the trees of Liberia.http://www.varsityblues.ca/news/2011/10/13/MHOCKEY_1013113842.aspx *October 14: The Queen's Golden Gaels defeated the Chinese national women's ice hockey team by a 6-1 tally.http://www.gogaelsgo.com/news/2011/10/14/HOCKEYW_1014112015.aspx *October 14: Saskatchewan Huskies players Kelsey Tulloch and Danny Stone each logged a pair of goals to win their season opener versus the Regina Cougars by a 7-1 tally.http://huskies.usask.ca/news/2011/October/2011-10-14-whoc/index.php *October 16: Laura Jordan of the University of British Columbia Thunderbirds tallied two goals in a 4-2 victory over the Lethbridge Pronghorns. It was Jen Rawson's first win as the UBC head coach.http://www.gothunderbirds.ca/news/2011/10/16/ICEW_1016114128.aspx *October 29: Montreal Carabins skater Ariane Barker scored with 71 seconds left to give the squad a 3-2 win at McConnell Arena. Martlets goaltender Charline Labonte took the loss for the Martlets, giving her a 69-2 overall record in her CIS career.http://www.montrealgazette.com/McGill+hockey+Martlets+game+streak+comes/5628886/story.html It marked the Martlets first loss to a Quebec conference opponent for the first time in 108 games.http://www.mcgill.ca/athletics/newsroom/spotlight/item/?item_id=211663 Season standings Postseason *On February 25, 2012, Iya Gavrilova scored the game winning goal in the deciding game of the 2012 Canada West tournament, as the Calgary Dinos claimed their first ever tournament title.http://english.cis-sic.ca/championships/wice/2011-12/boxscores_post/20120225_ya3f.xml Awards and honors , Melodie Daoust, Jill Morillo, Stephanie Ramsay, and Rebecca Bouwhuis.]] OUA awards *Player of the Year: Morgan McHaffie – Queen'shttp://english.cis-sic.ca/sports/wice/2011-12/releases/20120224-oua *Rookie of the Year: Rebecca Bouwhuis – Waterloo *Marion Hillard Award Nominee: Jill Morillo – UOIT *Coach of the Year: Shaun Reagan – Waterloo RSEQ Awards *Ann-Sophie Bettez, McGill, RSEQ Most Outstanding Playerhttp://english.cis-sic.ca/sports/wice/2011-12/releases/20120221-rseq *Melodie Daoust, McGill, RSEQ Rookie of the Year *Kristen MacDonald, Carleton, RSEQ Leadership and Social Implication Award *Peter Smith, McGill, RSEQ Coach of the Year Canada West awards *Julie Paetsch, Saskatchewan, Player of the Yearhttp://english.cis-sic.ca/sports/wice/2011-12/releases/20120223-cw *Kelsey Tulloch, Saskatchewan, Canada West nominee, Marion Hilliard Award *2012 Canada West Rookie of the Year: Sadie Lenstra *2012 Canada West Coach of the Year: Chandy Kaip, Lethbridge Atlantic University Sport * Atlantic University Sport Most valuable player: Alex Normore, St. Francis Xavier * Atlantic University Sport Rookie of the Year: Marie-Pier Arsenault, Moncton * Atlantic University Sport Most sportsmanlike player, Ashlyn Somers, Mount Allison Mounties * Atlantic University Sport Student-athlete community service award, Kayla Blackmore, St. Thomas * Atlantic University Sport Coach of the Year, Bruce Donaldson, UPEIhttp://goxgo.ca/news/2012/3/2/WH_0302120611.aspx References See also *Canadian Interuniversity Sport women's ice hockey championship *2009–10 Canadian Interuniversity Sport women's ice hockey season *2006–07 Canadian Interuniversity Sport women's ice hockey season *2011–12 NCAA Division I women's ice hockey season *2012 CIS Women's Ice Hockey Championship Category:Women's ice hockey in Canada Carleton Category:Canadian Interuniversity Sport women's ice hockey